


A Very Serious Lawyer

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It's that time of the night where tiny food just won't cut it anymore.





	A Very Serious Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> December 2's prompt is mistletoe!

Foggy had been meaning to ask Karen to his firm’s Christmas party, but she was all caught up in Stuff (that Darcy happened to know started with an F), so he ended up asking Darcy. It was somewhat apologetic and sheepish just because of the late notice, but she’d totally said yes. Foggy was good people, and apparently there was going to be an open bar.

And tiny food. Of course there was tiny food. Why did places like that always have tiny food? The first platter of tiny food she saw, Darcy curled her fingers around Foggy’s upper arm and leaned in to say, “We’re totally going to Denny’s when this is done.”

He’d given her a knowing look and a heartfelt nod. Being a sensible person, he apparently felt the same way about tiny food that she did.

But it wasn’t bad. The drinks were good, at least, not watered down. And Foggy was pretty good at slow dancing.

She looked around the room, then up into his face. “Do you think it’s late enough to leave yet?”

He gave her a grin. “Yeah. Just let me say goodbye to the senior partners.”

“Oh, thank  _ god _ .” She rested her forehead against his chest for just a second. “I’ll get our coats and meet you at the entrance?”

He nodded and gave her hand a light squeeze before he slipped away.

Darcy headed out to the coat check area and got their coats. Her big winter coat didn’t exactly go with the long black gown she had on, but it would keep her warm. Especially since they were in for a bit of a walk if they were going somewhere to get actual food.

It took him a good few minutes, but Foggy finally came out of the event room or whatever it was called. There was no missing the look of relief on his face.

She handed him his coat, and he slipped it on before gesturing to the door. “You still hungry?” he asked.

“I think my stomach is starting to rattle a tin cup up and down my spine.” She looped her hands around his elbow as they walked down the wide corridor towards the lobby. She wasn’t  _ drunk _ , but she’d definitely had enough tequila to be  _ merry _ . “I’ve got frozen pizza and cereal and things, but that sounds like effort.” She made a face.

He glanced down for just a second. “You okay to walk for a bit?”

She’d worn flats for that exact purpose  _ just in case _ . Tiny food was a plague. “Please, as long as there are fries. Or bacon. Or both.” She narrowed her eyes as she thought for a second. “Both sounds awesome.”

“There’s a diner a couple blocks over that has 24-hour breakfast.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “If you can take me somewhere I can get fries and bacon right now, I will knit you something awesome.”

“Well, I have to, then.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

It was cold outside, the puddles on the street already starting to freeze over. Darcy pulled her coat sleeves down over her hands and tucked them under Foggy’s arm, against his body.

“Gloves,” he said as they walked along. “I would kill for a good pair of gloves.” There was a lilt in his voice that suggested he was probably joking.

“Hmm.” She smiled, her eyes on the sidewalk ahead of them. “I will totally make you some gloves. But that means I’m going to have to pester you a lot so they actually fit. That’s the best thing about knitting, I can make something meant just to fit you.”

“You know I was kidding, right?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t. What color do you want? Black so you can be all serious and lawyerly?”

His shoulder shifted under her as he chuckled. “Probably the best idea. Then I can show up for court with them on and everyone will know I’m a Very Serious Lawyer.”

“The seriousest.”

The glass front of the diner allowed passers-by to look inside. And it looked like Christmas had exploded. The place was decorated within an inch of its life. “Wow,” Darcy marveled.

“It’s pretty cheesy.” Foggy stopped walking, which pulled Darcy to a stop, too. She stepped back just enough to look up at him. “The food’s good.” There was a hint of a question in his voice.

“It’s fine. I’ve always wanted to eat bacon and fries by Christmas tree light.” She grinned and motioned with her head.

They made their way to the door, and Foggy pulled it open for her. “After you.”

“Why, thank you.” She swept inside, where it was considerably warmer. “Oh, it’s nice in here.” Her eyes moved over the glass case that the cash register rested on. “Foggy, they have  _ pie _ .”

“Yeah, and it’s really good, too.” He was peering down the counter.

Darcy did, too. There wasn’t a waitress in sight. Maybe… In the kitchen? “Should we just sit down?”

“Yeah, I guess.” His hand brushed over her back as he gestured at the booths that lined the window.

Darcy took off her coat before she slid into the seat. It was nice and warm inside, and she didn’t want to get bacon all over her sleeves.

So did Foggy, before he sat down opposite her. “You look really nice tonight,” he said with a bit of a shy smile.

“Aw, thanks. You do, too.”

The waitress came out and bustled right over to her table. “What can I get you?”

Coffee, definitely coffee. Darcy got both fries and bacon, and Foggy got some pancakes. They ate and just kind of hung out. It was nice. And Foggy did look really good in his tux.

But at last the coffee was gone, and Darcy was starting to feel like being at home in her bed would be a better call. They got up and went to the front counter to pay.

The waitress pointed up above their heads with a smirk as she rang them up with the other hand.

Darcy looked up. It was unmistakably a sprig of mistletoe, hanging there in all its plastic glory. “Oh.” She kinda stared at it for a second. “Should we…”

Foggy looked up, too. He hesitated before his eyes came back to Darcy. “I mean, we could.”

“It is tradition.” She nodded. “Don’t wanna break tradition.” It felt a little awkward, having a discussion about it instead of just doing it, she stepped into him and rested her palms against his chest.

He gently gripped her waist, his hands under her open coat. There was a question in his eyes, so she leaned up to close the distance between them. His lips were soft as they pressed against hers. She lingered for just a second before settling back on her heels.

He smiled when he stepped away from her. They paid and went back out into the chill night. “You know, I should probably walk you home.”

“You should absolutely walk me home.” She looked up at him as she looped her hands around his arm. “And maybe come in for some coffee?”

He grinned.


End file.
